long_live_summonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Xie Ma Valley
Xie Ma (Slanting Horse) Valley it had turned into a harsh, deserted and barren land. The strangest thing was that the earth here was red, like a human’s blood. The Xie Ma Valley was once a beautiful place. It was said that it was a beautiful grass plain before. The scenery was magnificent and the grass was green. Shepherds’ songs would usually fill the whole place, it was practically a happy place that rarely exist in this world. Until one day, two brothers came to this place. The older brother wished to cultivate to a whole new realm, so he suggested to the younger brother that they journey to the east to find the East Saint at that time and become his disciple. The younger brother, on the other hand, felt that they should journey to the west. He felt that the West Saint, who would repay favor with favor and enmity with enmity, would be a better teacher for them than the East Saint, who lived a simple and peaceful life. The two brothers had actually came from a rich household, but after their parents died, their inheritance were forcefully snatched from them by their uncle. The two brothers were then kicked out from their house. Hence, the younger brother wanted to become strong and come back for their house and inheritance again in the future. The most ironical thing was that the older brother was critically injured by bandits along the way, and met the West Saint who was coincidentally walking past. Meanwhile, the younger brother had saved a girl from the bandits, and because of this, he received the East Saint’s favor, because that girl was the East Saint’s granddaughter. Ten years later, the older brother whose personality had changed studying under the West Saint, had turned into an evil, narrow-minded and grudge-bearing warrior. On the other hand, the younger brother had married the East Saint’s granddaughter and had many children with her. Under the East Saint’s simple and peaceful teaching, slowly, he started to give up on the idea to take revenge on his uncle and snatch their house and inheritance back. When the two brothers met again, due to the difference in their thoughts and philosophy, they couldn’t see each other eye to eye. In the end, they started a big fight. The younger brother who was stronger than his brother accidentally killed him from a misstep. This matter then triggered the great fight between the West Saint, who wanted to take revenge for his disciple, and the East Saint, who wanted to protect his grandson-in-law. The great fight had decimated the Xie Ma Valley. It was burnt to the ground and flooded in storms. When the West Saint and the East Saint brought out their whole power, the impact caused great earthquakes and thunder, splitting the earth apart. In the end, the ground was split in two, forming the Xie Ma Valley. To Da Xia Kingdom, Xie Ma Valley was their ancestor’s land. This was because the legend really did happen. The founders of the Da Xia Kingdom was actually the descendant of the younger brother, the crux of the great fight between the West and East Saint. On the other hand, the earliest Fallen Warrior of the Demonic Palace was actually the descendants of the older brother from the great fight in the Xie Ma Valley. Since three thousand years ago, the two families would carry out a decisive battle in Xie Ma Valley every ten years. The grudge became deeper and deeper with each generation, until one day, a girl who was extremely loved by both families decided to kill herself in front of the Xie Ma Blood Monument in order to stop the fight between the two families. Only then did the two families stopped their needless fight. The younger brother’s descendants started anew and founded the Da Xia Kingdom. The older brother’s descendants continued to lose their way in hatred and founded the Demonic Palace. They made an oath not to reconcile with the younger brother’s descendant unless the girl who committed suicide at that time could be resurrected. Category:Place Category:Soaring Dragon Continent Category:Da Xia Empire Category:Demonic Palace